


band au aus

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: i honestly think jinki may have been a siren in a past life.





	band au aus

1\. soul mates au where ot5 are soul mates but not directly each other’s.    


  * taemin is jinki’s   

  * minho is taemin’s   

  * jonghyun is minho’s   

  * kibum is jonghyun’s   

  * jinki is kibum’s



that’s why they work so well together as a group.

2\. reincarnation au where   


  * ontae were childhood sweethearts thrice & their souls fell in love.
  * jongho have been soul mates who take turns being “the tall one” & it’s been minho’s turn the last three life cycles & jonghyun’s beginning to suspect that it’s not “just fate” as minho claims
  * jinki was a siren once & that’s why taemin was drawn to his voice    

  * jonghyun was too (to both statements)  

  * jonghyun literally was a pup in a past life   

  * kibum’s scar is a memento from a past life where he saved a beloved from the blade of an enemy.  his soul is so proud that it makes sure he carries it through every life cycle
  * taekey always find each other.  there are paintings & sketches of them throughout history
  * minho & taemin were soldiers in a past life & that’s why taemin follows his orders over everyone else’s
  * jonghyun actually was taemin’s mom three lives ago
  * minho was his dad
  * jinki was his sweetheart
  * jinki & kibum never knew each other before.  this is their first life cycle
  * minho’s soul met jinki’s five life cycles ago & they’ve been friends ever since
  * minho & kibum weren’t supposed to meet so soon this life cycle  (it’s not their souls’ faults that fate pushed them together too quick!)
  * one time jinki died unexpectedly & that’s why taemin touches him all the time - to remind himself that jinki’s still here




End file.
